Life Of The Rich
by Pirate Of The Stars
Summary: It's over. Kagome can go back to being a regular high school girl. NOT. When Sesshomaru comes to her shrine, saying she will be the heiress to his company, she is transferred to Ouran Academy, where she meets her cousin, Haruhi. What happens when Kagome runs into the host club? And what about when Inuyasha crashes the party, saying Naraku is back-and at Ouran! Kyoya/Kagome/Inuysha
1. Chapter 1:A Heiress

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha**

Chapter 1

Kagome Higushiri climbed out of the well in a state of shock. Even though it had been over an hour since she had defeated Naraku, but Kagome still couldn't believe it was over. She looked around her shrine. A year ago, before she knew about the well, her powers, and Inuyasha, she was just a normal girl with normal friends. Now though...it had all changed, and Kagome looked at her shrine house with knowing eyes. The Mongol tree was the one Inuyasha had once been pinned up on, by Kikyo's arrow.

Kagome shook the thoughts out of her head and walked into her house.

"Hey, mom! Sota! Gramps! I'm back!" She called. The house echoed her words, but nobody answered.

After a few seconds, Kagome faintly heard her mother voice.

"Kagome! Come out back! There's somebody to see you!"

Kagome blinked a couple of times. Someone...to see her?

Kagome walked to backyard nervously. What if it was Hojo? Or her friends? How was she going to explain how she was so dirty?

But upon seeing who was there, she stopped worrying and started going into shock.

Shessomaru stood in the backyard, in a tuxedo.

 _A...tuxedo?_ Kagome had only ever seen Sesshomaru in his fuel era attire. What was this?

"S-Sessy…" She said, not knowing what to say.

"We meet again, Miko." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Kagome pulled herself together.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru? You're supposed to be five-hundred years in the past, not in my time!" She said.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Us demons never die unless defeated in battle. This Sesshomaru has never been defeated."

Kagome nodded in understanding. But there was one thing still bugging her.

"Sessy...why are you wearing a suit and tie?"

The demon let out what sounded like a chuckle. "I have attained a company and much money in this time, Miko. Be not so surprised."

"A-a company? Money?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru's smirk widened. "Indeed. A company called Taisho Co. And I have chosen you as my heiress."

There was a silence where all that could be heard was the gentle wind.

Kagome's mother had been silent until now, but at this point, she spoke.

"Kagome, as you're heiress?! B-but, she's not ready for that! She's had no sort of training, and her school grades are all failing, and-"

"Worry not, woman. This Sesshomaru has come prepared. I have personally chosen a tutor for the child."

"Who?" Kagome broke in.

"Me!" A familiar voice said from behind Kagome.

She turned around in glee to come face to face with Shippo.

"Shippo!" She said. She was about to hug him when she stopped.

"Oh...big shippo…" She said faintly.

Shippo was now taller than her by a few inches, and his fox tail was gone.

"Kagome!" Shippo said with a grin. His voice was deeper by a few octaves too.

"How have you gotten so big, Shippo?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, five-hundred years do their job!" He said.

"...it doesn't matter, you're still adorable!" She said and gave him a ginormous hug.

Shippo hugged her back, and she could feel the happy energy he was giving off.

"Ahem." Sesshomaru interrupted. "As much as I hate to interrupt, there's another matter that is in need of discussing."

"What is it?" Kagome said, pulling away from Shippo.

"Your schooling."

Kagome knew where this was going, but she prayed that she was wrong. "What about it? I can keep attending my high school-"

"No." Sesshomaru said flatly. "I will not allow my heiress to attend suck a poor high school. From henceforth, you will attend Ouran Academy, a private institution. It's a few miles from here. You shall also come live with this one at my mansion, not far from this place."

"..."

"W-WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Haruhi!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha**

Chapter 2

Kagome didn't know what to do. There were two outfits in front of her. One was a blue top, with black pants. The other? A yellow monstrosity. Normally, the blue top would've won immediately. The thing was...it was the uniform for boys.

"Just chose one." Sesshomaru said grumpily.

They were in Sesshomaru's mansion/house. She was moving here. Her mom, gramps, and Sota were going to stay to take care of the shrine. But back to the current matter. Which outfit to choose, which outfit to choose...

Kagome thought for a moment then had an idea.

She ran into Sesshomaru's kitchen and asked the cook if she had food dye. The cook nodded, looking at Kagome questioningly then gave her blue food dye. Kagome grabbed a pair of scissors and ran back up to the room.

Sesshomaru was waiting back at the room.

"Get out." She told Sesshomaru curtly. At first, he argued, wanting to know why, but at sight of her death glare, he went out.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru wouldn't approve, but screw him. She was going to do what she wanted.

Kagome first worked with the scissors, she snipped and snipped and snipped until the poffy bottom half of the girl's uniform was about knee length and much less poffy. She then cut off the disgusting red bow. What was that thing?! Finally, she dyed everything blue.

Kagome put on the dress and then the boys' leggings. She looked at herself in the mirror that hung on the side of the room. She looked okay. It was better than wearing the yellow dress of doom.

She opened the door and walked out.

"...what are you wearing." Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow.

"I wasn't going wearing the ugly thing of death. And I'm not getting mistaken for a boy." She had had enough of getting mistaken for something she was not. She had had to deal with the Kikyo issue for long enough. She wasn't staring _that_ again.

Shesshomaru sighed but relented. "Very well. Be ready. Tomorrow is the day you start. First-term started a week ago, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru left, closing the door behind him.

 _I better get some sleep. Tommorow's a new day._

Kagome looked at the building in front of her. It was like a castle! How was she going to find her way around?!

"Kagome Higurashi, I presume?" A smooth voice asked to her left.

Kagome turned to see a young woman walking toward her.

"I am one of the secrateries for Ouran Academy. I was told of your arrival, . Please follow me so we can get your schedule."

Kagome followed the woman to what looked like an ultra fancy front office. The woman handed Kagome a sheet of paper with her schedule.

 _Oh no...the first period starts in four minutes!_

Kagome dashed down the hallways, looking for the room number. Finally, she found it. She was a minute late, but that couldn't be helped.

Kagome knocked on the door, and it swung open. Inside was a group of students, and the teacher, who had opened the door.

The teacher looked at her outfit with disapproval, but Kagome couldn't care less. She was busy scanning the group of students.

To her dismay, all the girls looked giggly and niave. Not the crowd she was looking for. The boys all seemed to wink at the girls. And at the sight of her, they grinned. _Nope, not what I need._

There were two boys who looked identical though. And the grins on their faces told Kagome they were plotting something. Evil. Kagome knew immediately these two would be troublemakers. Their auras were interesting though. They seemed bubbly and funny on the outside, but as she scanned their auras even depper...she saw a loneliness and betrayal that couldn't ever be covered up.

Then there was somebody she recognized. Was that actually Haruhi? Her cousin was at Ouran!? And...why was Haruhi in a boy's outfit?

" , please introduce yourself."

Kagome let out a shy wave.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. I just got enrolled, which is why I wasn't here the first week. Please treat me well."

The professor nodded.

"Please sit by Haruhi Fujioka. , please raise your hand."

Haruhi raised her hand, flashing Kagome a smile. It proved she did remember her cousin! Kagome walked over to the empty desk near her.

The teacher got back to teaching, and Kagome whispered to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! Why are you here? And why are you cross-dressing?"

"It's a long story that I'm going to have to explain later. For now, we might want to focus on the teacher."


	3. Chapter 3:Lunch

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Inuyasha**

Chapter 3

Kagome looked around the lunchroom. People sat, talking, laughing, and giggling. Where was she going to sit? A few boys had offered during her classes, but she had politely denied them, thinking she could sit with Haruhi. But where was she?

Finally, she saw her at one of the last tables. Haruhi was sitting with a group of boys. Kagome recognized the twins, but not the others. One was a tall boy with blond hair. He was making a very melodramatic face of happiness, to which Haruhi said something, and sent him to the corner of the lunchroom. A boy with glasses stood nearby. Looking at the scene, he pushes up his specs and began to furiously scribble things down in a notebook. Meanwhile, a young boy sat on the shoulders of a tall young man. The man maintained the straight posture and a straight face, while the child-like boy grinned, waving around a stuffed animal bunny.

Kagome made her way over there, but the twins stood in front of her.

" **Nope. Host Club's table.** " They said in unison.

Kagome sent a low kick, sweeping them off their feet.

"Whatever," she said as they hit the floor.

The other boys, who had observed the scene, watched her walk near.

"Haruhi, what's up with your friends? They're so rude, not letting me sit." She complained in a fake-whiny voice.

Haruhi let out a giggle. "Don't mind them. Hikaru and Kaoru meant well, really."

"On that note, mind introducing your friends?" Kagome asked.

The boy in the corner suddenly appeared, bowing to me. His depression had disappeared completely.

"My lady, I am the prince of the host club, Tamaki." He said with a smile.

"Don't call me that, weirdo," Kagome said sourly.

Tamaki went back to his corner.

"I'm Hikaru," One of the twins said.

"And I'm Kauru." The other finished.

"My name's Honey!" Said the adorable small one. He reminded Kagome of Shippo, and she smiled fondly at him.

"That's Mori," Haruhi said, pointing to the tall and still one.

"And that's Kyoya."

Kagome looked at Kyoka, the boy with glasses and a notebook, a got a sudden chill. The boy had a strange aura. It was as if evil was battling darkness. It was a trait Kagome had only ever seen in Inuyahsa. And because of it, Inuyasha was dangerous. _I have to keep an eye on this one._

Kyoya suddenly slammed his notebook shut and made eye contact with her.

"And who might you be?"

The twins eyes nearly popped out.

"You mean," (Hikaru)

"You don't know?" (Kauru)

Kyoyo sniffed, and Kagome got the sense that he was a little miffed.

"I found nothing about a new student at Ouran Academy." He said.

Kagome blinked and shrugged. She didn't get why the twins had reacted the way they did, but whatever.

"My name's Kagome Higurashi."

Kyoya pulled out a laptop and put it on the table. He sat down and started typing unltra-fast. Everyone was silent as he typed. Even Tamaki had come back to watch.

After a minute, Kyoya frowned. After another minute, the frown deepened to a full on scowl.

He looked up at Kagome.

"Who are you? Why do you have no records?"

"..."

The twin's started dance around her.

" **Its a mystery girl, a mystery girl!** " They sang.

" **Kyoya doesn't know the mystery girl!** "

Kyoya was scowling hard. _Apperently, not knowing who I was was a serious blow to his pride._

"Haruhi!" Kagome called. "What should I do?"

Haruhi sighed and whispered something to Mori.

He nodded and grabbed the twins by the cuffs of their shirts.

"Aww come on Mori!"

"Put us down!"

"Hey Gome-chan! How do you know Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"I would like to know that too." Kyoya asked.

" **Well, we're cousins.** " We said together.

The group gasped.

"And Haruhi, you have yet to tell me why you're crossdressing." I added.


	4. Chapter 4: Intruder

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 4**

 _What room did they say? Right, Music Room 3. Here it is._

Kagome looked up at the large doors. She could hear giggling behind them and reminded herself why she was here.

After the group had gotten over the shock of Kagome being Haruhi's cousin, they had explained why Haruhi was in The Host Club (together, interrupting each other to tell different parts of the story).

Then Tamaki had invited her to visit them in Music Room 3. Well, actually he said,

"Why not join us in Music Room 3, princess?"

To which she had replied, "I swear if you call me that again, I will hurt you."

(He had gone to his corner after that)

So here she was. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

And she was blown away.

The room had multiple couches, paired in groups of two. At each pair was one host talking with a bunch of girls. All the hosts wore fancy tuxedos and each one had a mask like the ones at masquerade balls. The room looked more like a ballroom, with a dancing area and a stage near the front.

They didn't seem to have noticed her, so she looked quietly shut the door and watched them do their stuff.

Hikaru and Kouru gripped eachother, and Hikaru nuzzled Kourus arm. At this, the girls watching nearby squealed. _What the heck?!_ Kagome thought. _They do realize that if they wanted a relationship, it would never work out, right?!_

Nearby, Honey, sitting on Mori's shoulders, dropped Usa-chan. Mori bent down, and said,

"You should be more careful."

To which Honey replied in a sweet-as-sugar voice,

"Thank you Takashi!"

Again, nearby girls gushed.

 _He dropped a stuffed animal and Mori told him to be careful! SO WHAT?!_

Kyoya entertained his guests by whispering something into their ears, to which they practically had hearts in their eyes. _...what did he even say?!_ It was strange though. Kyoya acted differently around his guests. Kind, fun, maybe even a little playful. Totally unlike his personality at lunch. _Hmmmmmmmmm._

And Tamaki. The fool went around calling people princesses and telling them they were like goddesses to him. _It's like playing with people's hearts!_

But Kagome didn't spy Haruhi anywhere.

She walked up to Kyoya.

"Hey, Kyoya. Where's Haruhi?"

"Haruhi wished to study today, so the commener decided to skip out on the club for today."

"Is Haruhi at home?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

Kyoya's guests didn't seem happy Kyoya wasn't paying attention to them, so Kagome was going to walk away when she felt something. Coming. Fast.

"Everybody run!" She yelled.

At first, people were confused. But then the windows crashed, and a massive demon barged in.

Girls started to scream and ran for the door. In seconds, the room only held Kagome and the members of the host club.

"Go!" She yelled at them. "You can't defeat this thing!"

" **And you can?!** " The twins yelled back.

"Yes! Now go!"

But the host club would not be persuaded.

"We're not going to allow a princess to defeat a monster on her own! How unhonerable!"

"I'm not a princess! I'm a priestess! This demon is after me! This isn't your fight!"

"Give me the jewel, Miko, and you will live!" The demon screamed.

"Over my dead body!" Kagome yelled back.

"Very well." It hissed, and, as the host club screamed her name, the creature dove at her.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 5**

Kagome dove to the side as the demon came at her.

"Tamaki, grab your group and run. You don't understand. This thing can kill you. I've been trained to defeat these things."

"No."

Kagome turned and, to her surprise, it was Kyoya who had spoke. _Does he...care?_

"This is much too interesting and information-filled to miss." He said with a smirk. _That little-_

"We're not going to leave you, Kagome."

Kagome turned, surprised. After all, she had though Haruhi had gone home.

Yes, the brunette girl was there, glaring at Kyoya.

"Kyoya, what is wrong with you? You should be willing to stay to help Kagome, not to pick information out of her!" Haruhi said, her voice brimming with anger. Kyoya looked slightly taken back as if such an option had never occurred to him.

"Is it just me," Kouru brought up.

"Or is Haruhi acted differently than normal?" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi glared at them. "Kagome is family. When it comes to her, it's different."

"Our toy has quite a personality," Hikaru said, tilting his head at her with a small smile.

Haruhi sighed.

"I tire of this needless conversation." The demon said. "Give me the jewel, human, or die!"

Kagome looked wildly around for her pack. There, near the corner.

Kagome sprinted to the pack as fast as she could, putting a little spiritual energy into the run. The host club only saw a streak flash by.

The demon charged after her in a flurry of movement, and Kagome had no doubt it was right behind her.

As she reached the pack, she pulled out her bow and arrow.

"Die demon!" She yelled and pulled back her bow and arrow. The arrow glowed with spiritual energy.

The demon laughed a hollow laugh.

"Try your best, Miko." It said smugly.

Kagome ground her teeth and let the arrow fly.

It pierced the demon right in the chest. The demon fell back, and evaporated into the air.

At first, everything was still. Then, Kagome, breathing hard, fell to one knee.

"Kagome!" Hunny cried. The host club burst into action, flurrying around her with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"What was that thing?"

"How did you have such power?"

"Are you going to explain what happened?"

Kagome grimaced. What she was about to do took a massive amount of energy, but it had to be done.

She waved her hand at the members of the club), and whispered the word that would change it all.

"Forget."

Immediately, the members of the club went rigid and fell straight back on the floor, out cold.

Except for one.

"What just happened?" Kyoya said, still standing where he was, totally uneffected by Kagome's power.

Kagome barely had time to process shock before she felt herself slipping away. She had used too much of her power, and her body was shutting down to supply more faster.

"Explain...later…" She managed before falling backward.

Her last sight was Kyoya, moving behind her to catch her.


	6. Chapter 6: Kyoya's Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 6**

* **Kyoya's Pov***

I sighed as I sat on a couch and rubbed my temples. I had laid Kagome on the nearby sofa. I turned to her and watch her sleep. I hadn't noticed before, but...Kagome was beautiful. With those black locks of hair and big brown eyes, it was no wonder Tamaki had called her a princess. Repeatedly. _Stay on task!_ I told myself strictly. _Kagome is just another girl, Kyoya. Stop acting like she's actually interesting!_ Oh, but Kagome was interesting. But for a totally different reason.

I pulled out my laptop, recalling how I had found nearly nothing about Kagome. How was it possible that I could find almost no records about anyone? My family was top notch in the research facility, and should have access to nearly anyone's records.

I started researching again. Kagome Higurashi, female, age 17, and had very high grades...up until her most recent year of high school. Oh, what was this? It seemed Kagome had suffered multiple illnesses throughout the year, and I read some of them her school had listed.

"..."

What in the…?

My jaw dropped by a mile. There was not a human on the Earth who could survive three of these illnesses, nevermind the near thirty listed! Were commoners really that stupid?! _So,_ my mind pressed on, _if she wasn't actually sick, then what was she doing?_

I looked back at Kagome again. What was this girl hiding? It was obvious she had lied about being sick, so where had she been?

I attempted to dig deeper, but found nothing. There were very few families that could block information from my family, and one of them was connected to Kagome. Someone powerful was protecting the girl, someone's whose power rivaled the Ootori family. But who…?

"Inuyasha…" A voice whispered drowsily.

I looked over at Kagome, who was muttering in her sleep. Her face twisted to anger, and she looked as if she was punishing someone.

"Sit, boy!" She muttered angrily at whoever had caused her such anger, and I held back a laugh as I watched with interest. Who was this Inuyasha? Her pet dog? But I had never known she had any pets...

"Stop being a perv, Miroku. Sango, slap him." Kagome said in her dreams.

I tilted his head. Who was this pervert Miroku? And who was Sango?

"Naraku, what are you doing here!" Suddenly, her voice became panicked. Desperate.

"Inuyasha, help!" She said louder. She kicked around in her sleep.

I stood up. She was obviously having a bad nightmare. _It's time I wake her up._

"You won't get the jewel, Naraku. Ever. Inuyasha and I will stop you." She muttered, and I stopped. Again, this jewel. The creature that had broken into the music room had said something about a jewel.

I noticed something strange. Around Kagome's neck, there was a gemstone, looking similar to a pearl. Could this be the jewel she was talking about?

The jewel started glowing brightly, and I covered his eyes from the light. There was something strange about this jewel, and I was determined to find out what it was. No matter what.

Hesitantly, I reached over to Kagome's neck and gripped the jewel in my fingers.

Lightning fast, Kagome's hand grabbed mine and her eyes popped open.

"Let go of the Shikon Jewel, Kyoya." She said, her voice booming with power as she started to glow.

Next time: Kagome and Kyoya have an, *ahem*, talk. The rest of the host club wakes up with no memory of the demon, and everything is back to normal. But what happens when Inuyasha appears, wanting to take Kagome away from Ouran? How will the host club react to a half-demon trying to take their "princess" away?


	7. Chapter 7:Kyoya!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 7**

Kagome scrambled to get her powers under control. When she had awoken to see Kyoya grabbing her jewel, her Miko side had taken over, and she had completely lost control of her powers. She felt her aura fade to invisibility, and she carefully took Kyoya's hand off the jewel. He stood, shellshocked, not moving at all.

For a few minutes, the two shared a silence. Kagome bit her lip. What was she going to tell him? Her powers didn't work on him for some reason, and Kyoya would _definitely_ have questions.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"So. Kagome. I believe I am worthy of an explanation."

Kagome quickly decided it would not be best to tell him about the feudal era. The less he knew, the better.

And so she quickly told him that she was a priestess in possession of a gem called the Shikon Jewel and that it gave powers to demons. She also quickly explained the demon.

"But what about what you did the other members of the club?" Kyoya questioned.

Kagome sighed and explained.

"After defeating a...troublesome demon I had been battling for years named Naraku, I discovered that I had powers to make people forget. Forget for however long I wanted them to. I ordered the club to forget the past few minutes. But for some reason," she frowned at him, "It doesn't work on you."

He opened his mouth to ask another question, but he carelessly tripped and fell on top of her.

As Kyoya laid on top of her, there was a beat of shock between the two.

At that moment, the host club member shot up and opened their eyes.

"W-what happened?" Tamaki asked, blinking in confusion. He turned to look at Kagome.

"Oh! Princess!"

And then he looked at the position that her and Kyoya were in.

Tamaki ran over and quickly grabbed Kagome, pulling her away from Kyoya.

"Mommy! What are you doing, tainting my daughter?!"

Kyoya got up and brushed off his pants, and cleared the wrinkles from his uniform.

"Honestly Tamaki, it was an accident. I merley tripped on top of her."

Tamaki looked a little doubtful, and Kagome pulled away from the over-dramatic host.

"It's true Tamaki. It wasn't his fault." She said.

And at that moment, she looked at her watch.

"Oh no!" She screeched.

" **What is it?** " The twins asked in unison, who had been watched next to Honey and Mori.

"I'm going to be late getting back! Sheshy is gonna kill me!" She exclaimed.

"Who is Shessy, Kagome-chan?" Honey asked as she raced to the door, grabbing her stuff.

"It's the man who actually got me into this school for rich bastards!" She called as she nearly ran out the door.

But she was stopped when a person appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

As she crashed into the person, she stumbled back.

"W-what the-" But as soon as Kagome realized who it was, she froze.

"Inuyasha...what are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8:Inuyasha

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 8**

"Inuyasha...what are you doing here?"

The words seemed to echo around the room, which had descended into silence.

Inuyasha, in his feudal era outfit, stood in front of Kagome, and the host club was standing in shock.

The half-demon growled, and grabbed her arm.

"We have to go Kagome. I'll explain on the way, but you're coming with me. We're going back to Kaede's village."

He started to drag her out the door, but she resisted.

"Wait a second, Inuyasha! I can't go to the village now. I have to go to Sheeshy's, or he might actually kill me!"

Inuyasha stopped.

" _Sesshomaru_ is in your time?!"

Kagome bit her lip. "Well, ya. He's started taking care of me here and-"

"That bastard! I can take care of you just fine!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Well I have to at least tell him I'm going with you! I can't just leave for a few weeks without letting anybody know! My last highschool year was bad enough! I missed so much school because I had to go with you!"

All of a sudden, Kagome felt a tug on her shirt.

"Gome-chan...who is this man? And why is he going to take you away?" Hunny asked her.

 _Oh crap...I totally forgot about the host club!_

Kagome turned around to see the club looking at her an Inuyasha with very confused expressions. Kyoya was scribbling in his notebook at a rapid pace.

"Hey Honey, I have to go for a little bit okay? This guy," she pointed her thumb at Inuyasha, "comes every once in a while to take me away. And if I argue to not go, he'll just pick me up and carry me away. But it's okay, so don't worry about it."

Inuyasha gripped her arm tighter and was about to pull her out of the doorway before a cry interrupted him.

Tamaki ran toward the two, and dislodged Inuyasha's hand from Kagome's arm. He started to hug her, and she could feel a headache coming.

"No! I'm not letting you kidnap my princess!" Tamaki cried.

"You can't take Kagome-chan away from us!" Honey said, stepping between her and Inuyasha. Mori stood beside him, nodding his head.

"She's coming with me." Inuyasha said, and he pulled out the Tessaiga.

As it grew to its full size, Kagome noticed Honey get ready to fight.

"Everyone enough!" She yelled, before things could get out of hand.

There was a pause.

"I have to go with Inuyasha. I'll talk to you guys in a week or so, don't worry."

And she grabbed her bag, walking out the door, Inuyasha walking alongside her.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha seemed to be on his guard as they walked out of the school. And she couldn't help but notice as if something in the school was _wrong_. As if something evil was here. She was sure it hadn't been here before she had woken up, so what was it?

As they walked out, Inuyasha breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked. "You seemed really tense back there…"

"Kagome." Inuyasha didn't look at her. "You can't go back to that school. Ever."

Kagome took a step back at his words.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Really, the host club means well, they're not bad people-"

"No Kagome." He said. "That's not it. It...it's that…"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked.

Inuyasha finally looked at her, and what she saw shocked her. It was fear. Deep, pure, raw fear was in his eyes.

"Kagome...Naraku is somewhere in that school."


	9. Chapter 9: I Have To Go

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 9**

"Kagome...Naraku is somewhere in that school."

The words bounced around Kagome's brain, refusing to make sense.

It wasn't possible. They had destroyed Naraku back in the feudal era. He couldn't be at Ouran...could he? She knew Naraku well enough to know he was unpredictable and full of secret surprises.

Kagome felt herself lose her footing, and she fell to the sidewalk.

"It's not possible...there's no way…" She whispered to herself.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm carefully.

"Kagome, we have to get the Ledy Kaede's village. She has answers."

Kagome let Inuyasha pick her up to her feet, and she walked to the shrine with him in silence.

As they approached her house, the two opened the doors to the shrine home.

Inside the living room, Sota was playing a video game. He was in such deep concentration that he didn't notice the pair until Kagome coughed.

"Oh! Sis! And Inuyasha!" He said, putting down the game remote and getting up to hug his sister.

"How have you been, Souta?" Kagome asked.

"It's been good. The house feels empty, without the whole feudal era drama in the back of my mind. It's good to know that you won't have to go back though, sis."

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glanced, and Souta connected the dots.

"You have to go back, don't you?" Souta whispered.

Kagome nodded mutely.

"No!" Souta cried, grabbing Kagome's shirt. "Not again! I can do it again! Waiting, wondering if you're alive, wondering if you'll ever come back!"

Tears leaked down the boy's cheeks, and he ran through the door to his room.

There was a brief pause, and Inuyasha muttered,

"I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome just shook her head and went to the kitchen.

Inside, Kagome's mother was cooking vegetables in a pan.

"Hi, mama!" Kagome said with a grin.

looked up from the pan and her face lit up as she saw her daughter.

"Kagome! How have you been?"

"I've been well, mama. Sesshomaru has taken good care of me."

"He better have. I don't want you staying with someone who doesn't appreciate you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes are she heard Inuyasha mutter something along the lines of, "That bastard, going around acting like he can take care of you!"

"Mama, there's something we need to talk about," Kagome said, cutting to the chase.

"What is it, dear?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Mama...I have to go back to the feudal era."

A moment of silence descended on the trio.

"But why?!" Mama Higushrui exploded.

"I'm sorry mama, but Naraku is not dead. I have to go back to get some answers."

The mother sighed and put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Alright, Kagome. But come back alive."

Kagome nodded, and she and Inuyasha walked outside to the well house.

"Time to go Inuyasha," Kagome said weakly. She never thought she would go back again, and yet here she was!

Inuyasha gripped her arm, and they jumped into the well.

But, unknown to them, a group of seven high school students watched their friend and a stranger jump into the well, and nearly facepalmed to the ground in shock.


	10. Chapter 10: Through The Well

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 10**

Kyoya could not believe what he was seeing. Kagome and that stranger had jumped jumped into a well! He had thought Kagome was smarter than that, but he supposed he was wrong.

All seven of them rushed to the edge of the well, thinking they would find Kagome and the staranger with broken bones.

Indtead, they found nothing.

"How is that possible?" Hikaru said, looking a Kauro.

"We saw he and the guy jump down the well." Said Kauro looking at Hikaru.

" **So where are they?** " The twins said simutaniously.

"Where's Kagome-chan?!" Honey cried, looking down into the well.

At that moment, Tamaki had one of his _brillant_ ideas.

"Let's jump in!" He cried.

Hikaru-"Wait!"

Kauru-"Boss!"

And Tamaki threw himself down the well.

The rest of club watched as Tamaki fell. They thought for sure he was going to break his neck.

And then Tamaki dissapered.

There was a pause, and the club seemed to have all came to a conlusion: This was no ordinary well.

Kyoya went next, suprising the other club members. He would usually spend time thinking about wheater such a choice was good or bad, even if Tamaki had already gone.

Haruhi went next, worried about her cousin.

The twins followed, gripping hands.

And lastly, Mori and Honey went in.

And when they got to the other side, the shock nearly caused them to faint.

Message:

Yas, yas, I know, this was an ULTRA short chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will be back to normal size.


	11. Chapter 11: Explanation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 11**

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. What was the host club doing in the feudal era?!

The members of the club seemed to be just as confused.

"Huh? Where are we?" Tamaki asked, looking around.

Haruhi whipped her head around until she spotted Kagome.

"Kagome! What's going on?!" Haruhi asked, running toward her cousin. The rest of the host club ran behind her, asking similar questions.

"...Kagome." Inuyasha's voice indicated he was very annoyed. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"I...don't know."

Kagome turned to Haruhi and the rest of the club.

"What are you guys doing here!? How did you even get here?! You shouldn't be here!" Kagome said.

Kyoya walked up to her.

"Kagome, why do I have the feeling this has something to do with your priestess powers?"

Inuyasha slipped in between the two, acting as a bodyguard for Kagome.

"And just how would a little *At the point in time, Inuyasha used a word which would be illegal to use* like you know about Kagome's powers?"

Haruhi looked like she was going to explode.

"Priestess?! Powers?! And why does Kyoya have this background knowledge?!"

Kagome sighed.

"Ok everyone, please be quiet. I suppose it's story time."

The group huddled around her as Kagome started her story.

"Around a year ago, a girl named Kagome, while trying to find her cat, got pulled down a magical well by a demon. This well, as she found out, transported anyone who went through it to the feudal era of Japan."

Kagome continued the story, and as she got the end, when they had supposedly defeated Naraku, she shivered.

It had taken years for them to defeat Naraku, and it turned out they had screwed that up. Now what?

"So," She said as she closed the story. "Now that you know it all, can you please all go back home?"

"Wait," Kyoya said. "Why did you tell them the story. Why not just wipe their minds like last time?"

The host club turned to Kyoya and her.

"What do you mean, wipe our minds _again_?"

"What have you done to my brain?!"

" _WHY DOES KYOYA KNOW ALL THIS?!_ "

"Kagome! More answers!"

Kagome sighed and explained her powers, and how they didn't work on Kyoya.

There was a silence that seemed to last forever. Luckily, a voice as cold as ice broke it.

"Miko. This one requires your assistance."

Kagome knew that voice. She turned to see Shesshomaru standing in front of her. Rin and Jaken were a few feet away, playing with some of the kids in the village.

"Hello to you too, Sesshomaru."

"Miko, there is something we must discuss in private."

" **Waaaaait.** " The twins said together. " **This is the Shesshomaru who nearly tried to kill you? He doesn't at scary toward you.** "

Shesshomaru sent the twins a glare that made them shiver.

" **Nevermind.** "

"Hey, bastard." Inuyasha growled. "Let's talk about you taking Kagome into your house in her time. What do you-"

Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

"Miko. What does my filthy mutt brother mean by me taking you in? And what does this, 'in her time' mean?"


	12. Chapter 12: Koga

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 12**

"Miko. What does my filthy mutt brother mean by me taking you in? And what does this, 'in her time' mean?"

Shesshomaru grew to his full scary height, and Kagome gulped. Not good.

"I-it's nothing, Shesshomaru. Really."

"Miko. It's not wise to keep secrets from this Sesshomaru." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, it's nothing," Kagome said, trying not to give in to the terrifying demon in front of her.

Sesshomaru growled. "Well, it matters not for the moment. You are coming with me."

There was a pause.

"Definitely not." A voice spoke up. "I'm afraid Kagome must stay with us."

Everyone turned to...Kyoya?

"Kyoya...are you protecting Kagome?" Haruhi said with surprise.

"I am not protecting her." He said as if it had been an insult. "But she must stay with us. We need to make sure this 'Naraku' character does not get his hands on her."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" He said. "I would prefer the world wouldn't be controlled by demons."

"Worry not, human," Sesshomaru spoke. "I can protect her. Besides, Naraku is dead."

"Not anymore," Inuyasha growled. "I sensed him in Kagome's time. He's still alive."

"Again, with the 'miko's time'. I think it's time this Sesshomaru gets an explanation."

Kagome quickly told him that she was from 500 years in the future and that her friends were too. She explained how she had gotten to the feudal era.

"This Sesshomaru should have known of this sooner. Why would it take this long?"

There was a pause.

"Lady Kagome!" A voice called from the side.

Kagome turned with a grin to see Miroku and Sango waving to them.

She ran toward the pair while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the host club went behind her.

"Sango! How have you been?"

"Great, Kagome! Miroku and I have been staying in the village after Naraku was defeated."

Kagome gulped at the thought of having to explain Naraku was back. But for now, she would stay happy with them.

"Miroku!" She turned to the monk. "How have you been?"

"Very well, Lady Kagome. I am so happy you are concerned for my welfare." He said, moving to stand beside her.

Kagome suddenly felt a hand on her behind, and she felt herself go red with anger.

"Miroku-" She was about to slap him, but Sango beat him to the punch.

A red handprint appeared on his check, and Miroku sighed and mumbled something about his "cursed hand."

" **Hey, he would make a pretty good host.** " She heard the twins say to Kyoya. " **We should offer him a job in the club.** "

"I don't think it's a good idea to hire a person who lives in the Feudal era of Japan."

 _Phew. At least Kyoya has some common sense._

"My woman!"

Kagome groaned as a familiar wolf demon appeared and picked her up in a hug

"Stay away from my daughter!" Tamaki shouted, and grabbed Kagome's arm, trying to pull her away. Instead, he fell backward to the rest of the club.

"Let go of me, Koga," Kagome said with a sigh.

Koga dropped her and gripped her hands.

"How are you, Kagome. Has that mutt Inuyasha been treating you well?"

"You little-" Inuyasha shouted.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled before he could cause any trouble.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground.

All of a sudden, the ground rumbled.

"Did he hit the ground _that_ hard?!" Kagome asked aloud, trying the steady herself as the ground continued to shake.

Koga picked he up and jumped to the side right as a monster came up from the ground they had been standing on.

"I AM A MESSENGER OF NARAKU!" The demon screamed.


	13. Chapter 13: What!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 13**

"I AM A MESSENGER OF NARAKU!" The demon screamed.

Kagome sighed. She had forgotten how it felt to have demons attacking her at every turn, but now it was all coming back to her.

By the look, the demon seemed to be weak. No wonder it was simply a messenger and not a fighter.

Kagome stood up to the demon, creating a barrier around her just in case.

"What is your message, demon?" She asked, keeping her voice calm.

"Naraku announces that he is done fighting in the feudal era. He will fight in the time of the Miko!"

At this point, silence endured. Which was broken quickly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone (excluding Kyoya and Sesshomaru, who seemed to be forever calm) said in surprise.

"That is my message." The demon announced. It started sinking back into the ground, escaping.

"Oh no, you don't," Inuyasha growled, and he pulled out the Tessaiga, and killed the demon with a slash of his sword.

Kyoya had his notebook out again and was rapidly scribbling down something. Kagome had no doubt he had been recording down all of this.

Kagome sighed. What was she going to do?

"Inuyasha...we can't do this alone. Only you and I can go through the well, and the host club has no chance again Naraku. And man-made objects will do nothing against a demon." Kagome said, worried.

"I can take Naraku any day!" Inuyasha said.

"No, you can't."

At this point, Kagome thought of something she had earlier pushed to the side. It was perfect! Maybe..just maybe...

And so she said it. "Wait...some of the host club is part demon."

Everyone practically flipped.

" _WHATTTTTTT?!"_

Kagome shrugged as everyone looked at her.

"What? Lots of humans are part demon. At least a quarter of the world has demon ancestors."

"How come you never told me!? Not to mention, I can't smell any demon in your time!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It never really came up. The scent of humans and food cover it up pretty nicely."

"Enough of this pointless chatter. Which of the humans are part demon?" Shessomaru broke in.

"Hmmm…" Kagome inspected the host club. "Ok, so…Kyoya is a demon. A full demon."

Kagome restrained a laugh at the look on Kyoya's face.

"Me? A demon? Seriously?" He asked. But to be honest, nobody was _that_ surprised. They were talking about the shadow king here.

"I always suspected that he wasn't really human," Hikaru said with a shrug.

"It was always obvious." Kouru continued.

"Well, anyway, Hikaru is a half demon," Kagome said.

Hikaru grinned.

"I never liked thinking I was a human anyway."

Kouru looked at Kagome.

"Does that mean that I'm a half demon as well?"

Kagome frowned.

"Actually, no. Kouru, you are a full human. But, I can sense a lot of spiritual power in you. You would make a fine priest."

Kouru and Hikaru high-fived at the results.

" **Think of how many pranks we could do with demon and priest powers!** "

Kagome shook her head. _They'll never learn._

"Anyway, Honey and Mori are both regular humans."

"That's okay!" Honey said with a smile. "We can defend ourselves!"

"And, lastly, Tamaki has the potential for priest powers. Though his spiritual energy level is lower than Hikaru, he still has a high level."

Tamaki though on this.

 _ ***The Following Is A Short Film In Tamaki's Brain Theater***_

 _Kagome uses her priestess powers to beat back a demon. But one appears behind her, and she can't fight it off._

 _Kagome screams, "Tamaki! Please save me!"_

 _Tamaki appears out of nowhere is a suit of armor and a flashy blue cap, taking a heroic stance He destroys the demon by plunging a sword in its heart._

" _Worry not, princess! Your prince is here!" Tamaki announces, taking up a pose. He puts on foot on top of the dead demon and looks off in the horizon. His cape flaps in the air majestically._

" _Oh, Tamaki!" Kagome gushes. "How can I ever thank you?"_

" _No need to thank me, princess! Though a hero could do with a kiss!"_

 _Kagome leans forward…_

 _ ***This Has Been A Short Film In Tamaki's Brain Theater. Don't forget to pick up and trash you've left hind in the theater room, including popcorn boxes and cups. Thank you***_

Tamaki grinned. Oh, he was one lucky guy.

Authors Afternote:

Hello readers, Pirate here! I know I haven't updated a lot, but it's because somethings been on my mind. I've got something to say: I'm not sure if I should continue. I'm not sure if this story is _actually_ good. So, if you're reading this, give me your thoughts! Should I continue, or stop this?

Thanks, Pirate Of The Stars


	14. Chapter 14: Teacher?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **Chapter 1**

Pirate: Hey readers, I decided to continue. And to be honest, it's thanks to Hanaxinu. Hanaxinu left me a good comment, and I decided, you know what, let's do it. So, thanks Hanaxinu.

Tamaki: OH THANK YOU, DEAR AUTHOR, FOR CONTINUING MY STORY-

Pirate: Tamaki, shut it. I have to get to the actual _chapter_.

Kagome: So, let's do it!

Kagome had no idea what she was going to do. And so all she could do was pace around the forest with Miroku as she thought about what needed to be done. Because they had potential, she and the rest of the "Inu Group" assumed someone must teach the host club to us they're powers. But how…?

"Lady Kagome."

Miroku's voice leaked into Kagome's thoughts. She turned toward the monk.

"You and I can teach the ones with spiritual power." He said, and Kagome nodded.

"But what about the Kyoya and the half-demons?"

Miroku cringed as he muttered, "The only option I see...is to have Inuyasha and Shesshomaru teach them."

At that moment Inuyasha appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"LIKE HELL I'M TEACHING THOSE-"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned. Inuyasha quickly shut his mouth.

At that moment, an airy voice said, "Miko. We have gotten off track."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean?"

"I needed your assistance, and yet have not been given it."

Kagome blinked, realizing that through all the drama and stress, she had completely forgotten that Shesshomaru appeared to ask her for something.

And that was uncommon because Shesshomaru was very proud, and never asked for help.

"What is it?" She asked warily.

"Miko, I need a teacher for Rin."

A beat of silence passed.

"A...teacher?" Inuyasha's voice was layered with confusion and suspicion. "For what?"

Shesshomaru sighed.

"Rin must learn about her country and mathematics. And…" Shesshomaru hesitated.

"And?" Miroku asked, waiting for a continuation.

"And s-she must learn of women," Sesshomaru said, turning _RED_ and _STUTTERING_.

Miroku seemed to understand because he burst out laughing. But Inuyasha and Kagome were still in the dark.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

Miroku laughed even harder.

"S-she must understand how w-women are d-d-diffrent."

At this point, Miroku was wheezing and was rolling on the ground. And yet Inuyasha and Kagome still didn't understand.

"What in the world do you mean, you bastard?" Inuyasha said.

"H-he means," Miroku said, still laughing. "The difference between women and men!"

At this point, it dawned on Kagome. And, at first, she was disgusted. But then, looking at Shesshomaru, all red an embarrassed, she started to smile. And then giggle. And soon she was rolling on the floor with Miroku.

"I STILL DON'T GET IT!" Inuyasha complained.

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, we're talking about how children are born."

And then Inuyasha understood.

"OH GROSS. DISGUSTING. WHAT THE HELL SESSHOMARU, WHAT ARE YOU ASKING KAGOME TO TEACH?!"

Inuyasha fake-puked as Kagome and Miroku continued to laugh.

"Enough," Sesshomaru said though he was significantly less scary. But, Kagome decided she would spare him the embarrassment, and she calmed herself down. Miroku obviously had the same mindset, and he did as well. Inuyasha pulled himself together.

"Ok Shesshomaru, " Kagome said. "I'll teach Rin on one condition."

"And that is?" The demon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You must agree to help teach Kyoya and the half-demons in the host club."

Shessomaru seemed to ponder this. And then…

"Very well Miko."

And the deal was sealed with a handshake.


	15. Chapter 15: Teaching

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club Or Inuyasha**

 **-Author Note-**

Pirate: Hey guys, sorry for not having updated in a while. I was really busy with my Fairy Tail fanfics. But I've got an updating schedule now! Check it out on my profile page (It's in my bio)!

Kagome: Well, at least you're here now.

Pirate: Thanks for the support! And on that note, support for this story would be great! Comments, following, and favorites give me more passion to write! Also, I would love some critics, if you have some.

Kyoya: Aren't we supposed to be training?

Pirate: Crap. You're right.

Kyoya: Of course I'm right.

Pirate: *Rolls eyes* Also, I realized I wrote "Chapter 1" instead of "Chapter 14" in the last chapter. Sorry about that. Anyway, let's get to the story!

 **Chapter 15**

Kagome and Rin sat on the grass of a field. Rin's face was screwed up in concentration, and Kagome waited patiently. A paper was put in front of the young girl, and a pen on the side. Kagome had introduced her to the power of paper and pen, and she had been ecstatic. Writing on the ground with a stick was a little hard (and unsavory). And so, Kagome had resorted to teaching her the tools from her time period.

Rin opened her mouth, then closed it as she pondered the question on her sheet.

"Do you need help?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded.

Kagome internally let out a sigh. Teaching Rin was much harder than she had previously expected.

Kagome took the pen from the girl and looked at the paper. The equation 8+7 was on the paper.

"Think of this, Rin. If you have 8 sticks and you find 7 more, how many sticks would you have?"

"Why would I have so many sticks?" Rin asked in confusion.

Kagome rubbed her temples. Then, an idea struck.

"What about this? Shesshomaru asks you to poach 8 fish. Then, upon seeing your fish, he asks for 7 more. How many fish would you have gathered?"

"Well, if Lord Shesshomaru asks…" Rin answered, and she began to count on her fingers.

Kagome could not fathom how much this young girl loved Shessy! She seemed to adore him with every fiber of her being.

"15! Fifteen fish!" Rin answered happily.

"That's right!" Kagome replied. She was happy that her student was getting somewhere.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was trying (and failing) to meditate.

"Just stay still!" Miroku said, obviously annoyed.

But Tamaki was restless. He could not help but think about being a hero.

* **The Following Is A Short Film In Tamaki's Mind Theater***

 _Haruhi and Kagome, both in the Ouran Academy's girl uniforms, stand next to each other, giggling about something._

" _Oh, princesses!" Tamaki calls to them. He is wearing an old fashioned suit of armor, and a blue, knee-length cape._

" _What is it, Tamaki?" The two said shyly._

" _Well, I was wondering if one of you would care to dance?" And all of a sudden, they were in a ballroom._

" _Ok!" Both shouted, but before they reached him, a snake demon grabbed hold of them._

" _Tamaki! Help!" They shouted._

" _Of course! Watch out demon, here I come!" Tamaki shouted heroicly._

 _With a slash of his sword, he defeated the beast._

" _Oh thank you, Tamaki!" The girls said._

" _No problem my dears! Now," Tamaki leaned closer to the two, who had begun to blush, "Can this prince kiss you both?"_

 _The girls giggled as Tamaki leaned it…_

 ***Thank You For Watching This Production, Please Pick Up Trash Before Leaving***

"Tamaki!" Miroku shouted, but it was no use. He was wriggling like a worm, a happy look on his face.

Miroku turned to Kouru, who had been successfully meditating.

"Is he alright?" Miroku asked.

Kouru rolled his eyes.

"He gets like that sometimes, don't mind him."

 **-Author Note-**

Pirate: Um, sorry for the second author note. Just wanted to ask your guy's opinions- would you prefer 3 updates per month with the chapter as long as I usually have, or 2 updates a month with longer chapters? Please comment and give your opinion. Thanks!


End file.
